marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amiko Kobayashi (Earth-616)
Living with Mariko As a full-time X-Man, Wolverine was unable to care for Amiko personally, but he did foster her with his fiancée Mariko Yashida. Amiko lived with Mariko for a few years, enjoying the plush life that the head of Clan Yashida was able to provide. She saw Logan on rare occasions. Amiko also got to meet Kitty Pryde. Shadowcat was brainwashed by Ogun when she came to Japan. After Kitty broke her conditioning, she hid Amiko and Mariko from Ogun, who had come to kill them. Yukio was then able to get Amiko and her mother to a safe house. Following Ogun's defeat, Amiko went for ice cream with Kitty, Logan and Mariko. The Good Samurai When Mariko was assassinated by the Hand, however, no legal plans existed to care for Amiko, and she was placed in the Japanese foster care system. Logan assumed all was well, but the truth was that Amiko was living with abusive people. Furthermore, she clung to the memory of her savior "The Good Samurai" which resulted in her being bullied at school and distancing herself from her peers After losing his adamantium and his healing factor, Logan thought he was dying and he decided to take care of his unfinished business but he also wanted to say a final goodbye to Amiko. After he arrived in Japan, he discovered that the money he had been sending to his daughter was being stolen by her foster parents and he decided to fix this situation. One night, Logan got Amiko out, with Amiko believing he was a ninja sent by her protector "The Good Samurai", he then avenged his daughter by making her abusive foster parents run away in shame. He then asked Yukio to take over guardianship, with financial support from the Silver Samurai, now the head of Clan Yashida. In return, Logan gave back the Yashida Honor Sword and then said his goodbyes to his daughter. The Golden Temple Despite being happy to live with Yukio, Amiko had trouble to adjust to her new life as she was still affected by the death of her mother. One day Yukio had to leave Amiko with some friends of her because she had some business to handle, but unfortunately Amiko decided to run away and was now missing. Yukio decided to investigate and called Logan to warn him, Logan quickly headed to Japan, he quickly found Amiko and he discovered that she started a quest towards a place called the "Golden Temple". This place was something really important for Amiko as she used to go here with her mother when she was still a child. Logan decided to dress up as an old beggar to hide his identity and accompanied her during her quest towards the Golden Temple. Along the way, Logan decided to teach her several lessons but he also learned how brave Amiko really was especially when she decided to face several thugs all by herself. In the end, Amiko and Logan reached the Golden Temple but once they arrived, Amiko was horrified to discover that the temple was now in ruins. She then explained to Logan that she wanted to go to this temple because according to her late mother, this place was special and she believed that the "Good Samurai" that saved her life in the past must have lived here. As she was losing hope, Logan finally revealed his real identity and Amiko discovered that the old beggar was none other than the "Good Samurai" she was looking for. Logan explained that he couldn't reveal his real identity sooner as he wanted her to reach the temple on her own in order to learn one of the hardest lesson in life: "Do you run from the bad stuff or master it?" Logan then explained to her that this decrepit building became a golden temple because she made it so, Logan became a noble samurai because she let him be and her mother could still be with her because she had the courage to keep her memory alive. Having understand this valuable lesson, Amiko embraced Logan before saying she was ready to go home. Logan then took her hand and together they headed back to Yukio's place. "Once Upon A Time In Little Tokyo" Despite his feral regression, Logan decided to stay in Japan to spend some time with Amiko and Yukio although he decided to use an image inducer to no scare her, but after coming back to Yukio's appartment, Logan discovered that Amiko had been captured by a filmmaker named Akatora. After this discovery, Logan was attacked by the Hand, employed by Akatora, who was also using torture to brainwash Amiko into killing Logan. She was eventually freed by Wolverine and Shirohana, another mutant, though at the time it seemed that the brainwashing was still in effect. Blood Debt However, no evidence of Akatora's influence was evident months later, when Logan visited her in Tokyo. Amiko had been learning martial arts from Yukio and had gotten into some fights. Just as Logan and Yukio arrived at a tea joint where Amiko and her friends hung out, Amiko punched a guy through the store window. Though Yukio was upset, Amiko defended her actions as helping out her friend who was being harassed by the now-unconscious cad. Amiko ran off, and Logan tracked her and tried to reconcile with her. Later that night, though, Amiko and Yukio were kidnapped by Gom Kaishek, to be used as leverage over Wolverine, whom Gom hoped would kill his brother, Lord Haan. After being transported to Gom's hideout, Amiko managed to loosen her bonds, allowing her and Yukio to escape, just as Wolverine arrived. Amiko met up with Wolverine but demanded to help him find Yukio, who then had gone after Kia, Gom's sister. Wolverine reluctantly agreed to allow Amiko to accompany him but left her to care for the wounded Silver Samurai, whose interactions with Clan Kaishek had precipitated the entire affair. Amiko, however, ended up disobeying orders and snuck into the Kaishek fortress, arriving to attack Kia at a critical juncture. Unfortunately, her fighting skills were insufficient, and Kia caught her and threatened to use her as a hostage. Wolverine arrived in the nick of time, freeing Amiko and then telling her to get Yukio out while he disposed of Kia. The Logan Files Some time later, Amiko was still causing trouble to Yukio by hanging with hooligans, Yukio had to take care of them before trying to take Amiko to their home. Amiko was angry about Yukio's behavior, telling her she was only doing the same thing she did in the past but Yukio told her she was her responsibility and Logan would be angry to learn what Amiko was doing. Amiko then asked Yukio why would Logan care since it was not like he was ever around. Yukio tried to explain to Amiko that Logan's life was complicated and that he loved her very much but before Yukio could finish they were attacked by Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red. The villains were sent sent after Logan's loved ones by Sabretooth after he betrayed the new Weapon X Program in order to make Logan's life a living hell, and both Amiko and Yukio were on their list. Yukio tried to fight the two villains and told Amiko to run, but Amiko was captured and Lady Deathstrike broke Yukio's spine before torturing her in front of Amiko. Amiko was then brought to the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas where Sabretooth was waiting for her. After discovering what Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red did to Yukio, he also discovered that Lady Deathstrike wrote a message with her claws on Yukio's back telling him that they were keeping Amiko's hostage at the Bellagio Hotel. Despite missing his powers after Sabretooth removed them, Logan tried to face Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red while wearing an old costume given to him by his friend James "Mac" Hudson, but the two villains proved to be too much for him and he was almost beaten to death. Logan was then brought to Sabretooth who was holding Amiko hostage and was now taunting him. Amiko was horrified to see Logan in this shape, but before she could do anything Sabretooth betrayed Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike and teleported away to Canada alongside Amiko and Logan. In Canada, Sabretooth kept Amiko prisoner in the old Weapon X facility where the original Weapon X project took place a long time ago, he then told Logan that if he could find Amiko before he caught and killed him, he would let them go free. But Sabretooth lied and instead he tortured Amiko and almost killed her. After Logan discovred what Sabretooth did to Amiko, he tried to kill him but without any healing factor and still suffering from the wounds he sustained against Lady Deathstrike, Omega Red and Sabretooth he was defeated and killed. Fortunately, the director of the Weapon X Program, Malcolm Coldord, despite hating Wolverine, saved her life with Weapon X technology as he never intented to harm her and he felt responsible for Sabretooth's actions since he acted on his own. After Wolverine was able to come back to life, he went back to the X-Mansion and started to get ready to save Amiko, but Amiko appeared at the mansion shortly after fully healed. Finally reaunited with her father, she gave him a letter from Malcom Colcord explaining him why he saved her. Happy to be reunited with his daughter and with the crisis now over, Logan decided to get Amiko something to eat. Xisle Months later, Amiko and Logan then went to a museum where they came across a painting of a pirate on a desert island, Amiko told Logan that this painting was called "Marrooned" and its painter was Howard Pyle. Logan didn't seem to like it so Amiko tried to explain to him, who was the painter and his intent with this painting but Logan still didn't like it. Logan then told Amiko he wanted to take her to the new carnival in town but she replied that Logan already took her to a carnival before, she was growing up and she needed some culture in her life, The duo kept wandering in the museum until they came across "The Death of Sardanapalus" painting done by Eugène Delacroix, Amiko said ironically that Logan only liked this painting because it featured violence and naked women. Amiko didn't like the painting nor the intention of the painter, and she thought that Logan was hopeless when it came to Art so she agreed to go to the new carnival in town with him. On the way to the carnival, she asked Logan what he would do if he was stranded on a island all alone just like the pirate from the Marooned painting, Logan answered that it would never happen to him since he hated sand but Amiko told him that she thought the painting meant that they were all trapped in their own way in their little private island and they were too stubborn, too arrogant and too scared to admit it, to which Logan responded:"Or maybe they were too mature for a 13 years old girl". At the carnival, the duo went to several rides, during one of the Haunting house's ride, Amiko got scarred by a mechanical werewolf and held Logan saying the ride was really realistic, but Logan wasn't impressed and said he could show this werewolf a thing or two about how to use claws. Amiko told him to keep his voice down, as she didn't want people to know that Logan was a mutant in order to avoid any problem but Logan wasn't afraid to say it out loud. The ride's over, Logan wondered why he should hide his powers or the fact that he had an unbreakable adamantium skeleton and claws, they then decided to eat some cotton candy and Amiko told him that no matter how strong he was and not matter how many people he beat, he would one day face someone faster and stronger than him. While eating the cotton candy, Amiko told her father, that there was a reason she must loved him so much and she jokingly said it was because of Logan's hair who made him look like a big teddy bear. She then came across a stand where she saw a teddy bear and asked Logan to win it for her, Logan warned her that the game was fixed but he still decided to try to win one for her. Thanks to his uncanny accuracy and strength, Logan was able to win the game but the game owner said it wasn't possible and told him that this game wasn't for mutants which angered Logan who started to threaten the game owner. Hearing he was a mutant, the crowd also started to freak out but Amiko told Logan to let it go and they left. Logan apologized to Amiko for the scene and they decided to go back to the carnival where they came across a freak show. Logan was disgusted to see people used like this and as result he wanted to leave but Amiko told him she wanted to buy a ticket to go see the show in order to help those people eat. Annoyed by the game owner who mocked him, Logan gave Amiko some money and left, he then waited for Amiko near a roller coaster. Amiko then joined him and told him she didn't go to the show but only gave the money to the game owner to help those people making Logan proud of her. Still angry to not have win a teddy bear for her, Logan tried another game in order to win one for her. Using some knives, Logan tried to hit the target but the people who spotted him previously at the other game, started to mock him, calling him a werewolf and then a mutant. As the game went on, the mockery increased making Logan miss most of the shots and making him more and more angry. Seeing that Logan was slowly losing his mind, Amiko tried to stop him but he told her to leave him alone. Logan's behavior then became more and more erratic, Amiko told him to stop and grabbed his hand while he was holding one of the knife. Logan then violently pushed Amiko aside in anger, she then ran away from him crying, Logan was then attacked by the crowd who called him crazy. In the midst of the battle with the crowd, Logan heard a scream and quickly rush to Amiko and found her screaming. Amiko then decided to run away from him prompting Logan too chase her to the near beach but she then disappeared in the sea. Logan then ended up in a tavern and next on a strange island. On the strange island, Logan relieved the scene from the Carnival in many different ways as he was fighting against his subconsciousness but in the end he finally remembered what really happened at the carnival and most especially the events after Logan and Amiko came across the freak show. In truth, Logan never let Amiko went to the freak show as he didn't like scenes like that and he decided to leave the carnival with her, but before leaving he tried to win her a teddy bear at a game of throwing knives. Still shocked by the vision of the freak show and his fear of becoming one of them, Logan missed most of the shots which made him more and more erratic while Amiko told him to let it go so they could leave. Logan then told her to leave him alone and he threw one last knife with enough force to go through the fabric curtains around the stall. Logan and Amiko then heard a scream and discovered in horror that Logan accidently killed one of the members of the freak show. Shocked by what Logan just did, Amiko ran away and the crowd called him a murderer while Logan tried to explain it was just an accident. Logan then decided to go to a tavern and asked a strange man to bring him to an island in order to control his anger. It has to be noted that due to the dreamlike and confusing nature of the story, it's unclear if some of those events really happened the way Logan remembered them. Soultaker Some time later Amiko was abducted with Yukio from Shinjuku by demons to be used as a bargaining chip in Logan's fight with a demon. Days later Wolverine celebrated Girls' Day with her and it was revealed that she is a descendant of the Shosei Order, a mystical order led by Miko priestesses who protect Japan from mystical and demonic threats. She agreed to be trained by Mana Yanowa as her successor. Wolverine Goes To Hell Later on, Wolverine's soul was sent to Hell by a powerful criminal organization called the Red Right Hand while his body was now possessed by a powerful demon, Hellverine. Melita Garner, Logan's current girlfriend, called Yukio to warn her that something wasn't right with Logan and to be careful, but it was too late as Hellverine already traveled to Japan and attacked Yukio. Yukio tried her best against the powerful demon but in the end she was stabbed and fatally wounded. At the same time, Amiko was coming back from School and witnessed Hellverine's attack on Yukio, Amiko angry about what she just saw decided to face Hellverine. Despite her bravery, Amiko was overpowered by the Demon, and as Hellverine was about to kill her, Yukio used her last forces to save Amiko. The duo then jumped through a window an escaped this brutal attack, but as a result of her wounds Yukio fell unconscious and lost the use of her legs. Young Ronin In Love After Hellverine was banished and Wolverine reclaimeed his body, he traveled to Japan to pay his respect to the late Silver Samurai killed by the army of the Red Right Hand and to investigate the return of Sabretooth. Once he arrived he met Yukio, now in a wheelchair and told her he was sorry for what happened, but Yukio only asked him if the ones responsible, The Red Right Hand, were dead. After Logan told her that they were, Yukio told him there was nothing to whine about and it was time to get back to work. After explaining to him, the fragile situation in Japan after the death of the Silver Samurai, the duo was attacked by several ninjas but despite being in a wheelchair, Yukio made quick work of them. She then revealead to Logan, that Amiko was now dating the illegitimate son of the Silver Samurai, Shingen Harada II. Amiko and Shingen decided to break into a the most sophisticated corporate laboratory in all of Tokyo since they found dinner and movies to be boring. Thanks to her boyfriend Amiko was now wearing an advanced suit but despite their skills, Amiko was caught while Shingen escaped. Amiko was then taken as hostage by Sabretooth and the leader of a dissident part of the Hand,Azuma Gōda, upon learning the news, Wolverine and Shingen decided to rescue her. Wolverine was able to rescue her, but along the way he met Shingen now calling himself the "Silver Samurai", who also wanted to free her. Angry about the Silver Samurai dragging Amiko in this situation, Wolverine fought against him and was able de defeat him before freeing Amiko. But seeing Shingen now at the mercy of Sabretooth, she begged her father to help him, Logan reluctantly agreed but it was too late as Sabretooth, Azuma Gōda and their army teleported away with the Silver Samurai. Angry about what just happened, Amiko told Logan that they needed to find Shingen and fast before something happened to him, to that end Logan, Yukio and Amiko decided to investigate the Hand's whereabouts in order to free him and after talking with Mamoru Tsuruoka they discovered that the Hand was hiding in the Yoshimi Hyakuana Tombs where Shingen was tortured. With this new information, Logan and Yukio headed to the Hand's location with Amiko secretly following them. The Mind Ninja then made Amiko see her worst fear, the dragon that killed her mother years ago but Amiko was able to face them and defeat their illusions. But Shingen who had been coerced into joining forces with Sabretooth, Azuma Gōda and the Hand found her and helped escape the cavern. The duo then headed to the Yashida Compound where Shingen revealed to Amiko that he wanted to reclaim the treasure of her father and became the new leader of the clan Yashida. Horrified by what she just witnessed, Amiko slapped him the face and escaped. Amiko then confronted the Silver Samurai once again at the Yashida Compound while her father was taking care of Azuma Gōda, during their fight she officially announced that she broke up with him and she unfriended him on Facebook. Their fight was then interrupted by Yukio, who shot at the Silver Samurai with her helicopter and made him run away. After Logan took down Azuma Gōda and inadvertently allowed Sabretooth to become the new invisible King of Asia, the trio went back to Yukio's apartment. Now back to Yukio apartment, Amiko was still heartbroken from her break up with Shingen and decided to go to her room in order to not be disturbed. But as Logan was about to leave, Amiko went out of her room and asked her father if he wanted to stop a robbery with her. Logan smiled and agreed to team up with his daughter and Yukio. Afterwards Amiko became a vigilante and Yukio was giving her advice about how to handle the criminals she was going to fight, as a result Amiko nicknamed Yukio: "Ninja Mother". | Powers = Owing to her lineage, she has the potential to develop mystical abilities. | Abilities = Amiko has limited training in the martial arts. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Amiko's name misspelled "Akiko" (a more common Japanese name) in Kitty Pryde and Wolverine. | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * – "Tokyo Story" * – "Omnia Mutantur (Everything Changes)" * – "The Golden Temple" * Blood Debt * The Logan Files * – "Scorched Earth - Chapter Two: Amiko's Story" * Back In Japan }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Logan Family